


Kings and Queens of Hogwarts

by Gezellig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Duelling, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts also has a gossip problem, Hogwarts has a complex social system, House Rulers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Surprise Ending, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), unintended actions have unforeseen consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezellig/pseuds/Gezellig
Summary: Harry Potter has a talent for attracting trouble and, as usual, it sends Hogwarts into a frenzy.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Abberation

**Author's Note:**

> Two-shot for now, with a very small possibility of more being added later.
> 
> I've seen the concept of house rulers more times than I can count and this has been sitting in my google drive for far too long. This has also not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading!

Heir Henry Potter, Godson of Lord Sirius Black, the Duke of Ravensmore, The Boy-Who-Lived, and King of Gryffindor, more commonly known as Harry, was looking forward to a nice weekend. He was going to play some chess with his best friend and first vassal, Ron Weasley, sleep in gloriously late, and tackle the annoyingly large pile of homework assigned by his professors. Maybe, if he were feeling particularly adventurous, take his Firebolt and fly a bit.

All of those wonderful plans were dashed to pieces in a rather spectacular manner, not even 10 minutes into the start of his weekend. 

“That potions essay is going to take ages,” Ron bemoaned as he and Harry crossed the Viaduct courtyard with Hermione, going to their annual tea with Hagrid, “what was Snape thinking giving us six feet on the properties of alihotsy?!”

Hermione sighed in the somewhat exasperated way she always did when Harry or Ron complained about essays, drawing her laden book bag further up her shoulder, “There are-”

Someone stepped into Harry’s path, Hermione stopping mid-sentence in surprise. The someone was wearing Gryffindor robes and a livid expression. She was vaguely familiar to Ron and Hermione, but Harry instantly recognized her as Fiona Belmont, a fifth year.

“What do you want, Belmont?” Harry asked tiredly. He was sick and tired of dealing with this annoying girl and her equally annoying family. Her brother had been a pain after Harry first took the Gryffindor Crown, and she was proving to be just a bad.

“A duel, Potter.” She spat, drawing her wand. The smaller girl had some nerve or at least thought she did.

The three older students drew their wands in response, Hermione and Ron subtlety shifting to defensive positions, Harry standing casually, “That’s King Potter to you,” Ron said lowly, wearing a dark look, “show some respect.”

“Hiding behind your minions, King Potter?” Fiona asked mockingly. Shocked whispers spread across the courtyard- was there to be a duel, right here, right now?

“My first vassal and right hand are merely doing what they swore to do,” Harry responded, “though I am surprised someone such as yourself is seen as a threat,” he smirked as Fiona’s face colored; Sirius’ lessons in dueling and comportment were coming in handy.

Their little standoff had attracted a crowd, meaning that every detail would be known by the entire school in under an hour’s time. “I challenge you to an Honor duel!” Fiona called out, loud enough for her voice to carry across the courtyard.

“Your grounds?” Harry asked cooly, really wishing this all would be over as he crossed his arms to assume a look Remus called ‘cocky’, and Sirius claimed reminded him of James. Ron and Hermione had both sheathed their wands, but neither moved from their positions slightly in front of Harry. 

“House honor,” Fiona replied, “for the slanderous words said against my brother and family line.” She changed her stance, reminding Harry of a cornered animal trying to look bigger than it was to scare off the predator.

Harry stilled the urge to roll his eyes. Was she really still hung up on this? All he had said, in a fit of anger, was that her brother, Finley, was being a fool and their house ridiculous for thinking they could challenge the scion of Potter and Black; he had been 15 at the time, and under a load of stress. If she really wanted to go along in this farce though, Harry wouldn’t deny her. “Your stakes?”

“The Gryffindor crown.”

People around them gasped, and Ron scoffed derisively. Now that was obscene; did Fiona really think she had the skill to beat him, youngest house king in centuries, godson of a world champion dueller, and of the most magically powerful wizards at Hogwarts? Harry was going to beat her soundly, and thoroughly enjoy the process of doing so.

“Accepted.” Harry replied curtly, to general amazement, “Loser gives a public apology to the winner, and all hostilities cease.” Ron and Hermione gave him looks that were equally confused, both demanding an explanation- he tapped his foot twice, a signal in their invented nonverbal code for  _ not now _ . Harry would never leave them in the dark.

“Fine.” Fiona bit out, glowering, turning and flouncing off in the direction of the greenhouses.

Harry jerked his head in the general direction of Hagrid’s hut, “We’re going to be late.” he said, not wanting to disappoint their soft-hearted half-giant friend. Harry turned and walked, heading out of the courtyard with Ron and Hermione instantly at his side, the crowd leaping out of the trio’s way.

Once they were out of earshot, Ron and Hermione finally relaxed. “You better give a bloody good explanation for whatever the hell just happened back there.” Ron demanded, “I thought you were done with those Honor Duels after you won the crown.” As the first vassal, it was Ron’s duty to protect Harry, something that was made challenging by honor duels

“I do,” Harry replied, “but I want to include Hagrid in the conversation as well. Could you bear to wait until we get there?” he teased, smirking at Ron while Hermione chuckled.

Ron rolled his eyes, “Fine.” 

  
  


⁂

Tucker Diggory rushed into the Hufflepuff common room, out of breath and extremely excited. He skids to a stop right in front of the chesterfield and armchairs where the current Queen of Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, is sitting with her betrothed and several friends, engaged in a hushed and intense conversation.

“What is it?” Susan draws irritably, shooting an annoyed glare at the third year, “If you can’t tell, I’m rather busy.” There had been rumors swirling about a new Heir to the Black family, and anything involving the Ancient and Noble houses had some sort of effect on the Hogwarts social structure. Sirius Black was Paterfamilias, but their entire world knew he had been rendered sterile by his three years wrongful imprisonment in Azkaban, and his Godson, Henry Potter was the last of his line and Wixen law forbade such individuals from inheriting multiple heirships. Rumors abounded about who it could be, and they needed to find answers as soon as possible. 

“S-sorry, ma’am, your highness,” Tucker stuttered, slightly terrified of an irritated Susan Bones, “But there’s been an Honor duel announced for next Friday after classes let out-”

“Honor duel,” Susan cut the boy off, visibly intrigued-Honor Duels were rare, and if one of the other kings or queen were involved….- “between who?”

The rest of Susan’s inner circle- Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Megan Jones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Tamsin Applebee, and Rohit Das- reacted with similar interest. Tasmin and Justin began a quick, hushed conversation, while Rohit and the others exchanged meaningful looks.

Honor duels were fairly uncommon but had the power to upset the balances of power held within Hogwarts. Although they were social institutions, positions a house king or queen, and membership in their courts, gave a person significant status. Honor duels could see those positions shaken and turned on its head, much like the disaster wrought when a niffler is let into a jewelry shop.

“The Gryffindor king and Fiona Belmont.”

Susan didn’t speak for a long moment, nearly scaring Tucker silly, but she was deep in thought- _ Belmont was a fifth year, decent in terms of power. Hardly anything though, compared to Harry Potter, who had been Gryffindor’s King since fourth year _ . “Why would she challenge King Potter?” She asked quietly, almost to herself.

“If I remember right,” Megan Jones, one of Susan’s closest friends, spoke up, “Belmont’s had a grudge against King Potter for several years now.” she looked thoughtful as she made sure her snood was in place.

“Do you remember why?” the elegant Hufflepuff Queen asked, turning to her friend. Tasmin and Rohit looked interested as well- they had been younger then, much too young to be involved at this level in the delicate ecosystem that was Hogwarts social dynamics.

Megan hesitated, though she wasn’t showing it, the blonde witch knew Susan was dying to know the reason behind the nearly two-year grudge, “I don’t Sue-” Megan heard the little third year gasp at the use of Susan’s nickname, as there were a very small group of people who could use it without dire consequence, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Megan.” Susan told her, “If we don’t find out now, we’ll find out Friday.” She turned to Tucker, taking Ernie’s hand, “You can go now, thank you for informing me.”

The young boy bowed formally before scurrying off somewhere else, the small group of students already in a discussion about the possible outcomes of the duel and what it meant for their court.

⁂

Luna Lovegood floated into Ravenclaw tower, airly making her way across the circular common room until she came to the trio of chairs occupied by the Ravenclaw Queen, Padma Patil, and two of her court, Maria Glossop and Su Li. She perched on the arm of Padma’s chair, bringing the conversation to a halt.

“This is a  _ private _ conversation, Lovegood,” Maria said snidely, “if you hadn’t noticed.” She rolled her eyes, annoyed that her year mate had yet again (in her opinion) butted into matters that didn’t concern her.

Luna looked unconcerned, not even acknowledging Maria. She took a lock of Padma’s dark hair and began braiding it, causing the older witch to look up- Luna played with hair, hers or others when she had news. “I just saw something that might interest you, Padma, down in the Viaduct courtyard. Do you want me to tell you about it? I could always wait until you finish this conversation.”

Padma reached out, touching Luna’s wrist, “Tell me now, Luna,” she said, second-guessing her decision to include an obviously petty girl like Maria in her court, for Luna was truly an astonishing witch, “you know I value your opinion. If you find it interesting enough to share with me, it’s truly valuable information.”

“Do you know the Belmonts?” Luna asked, somehow remaining perched on the narrow arm like a bird. She began twirling her wand, which had previously held up her long blonde hair. Luna was one of the few, along with Padma and her twin sister, who didn’t follow the tradition of wearing their hair up, a common trait that linked the two witches. 

At that, both Maria and Su perked up, Su’s eyes widening and Maria leaning forward in her chair, both eager to hear the latest news. Ravenclaws coveted and hoarded information, much like a dragon with gold or shiny things. Information meant knowledge, and in Ravenclaw, knowledge was power. The name was familiar to Padma, but not in a vague way- she had a recollection of Parvati going on about a girl named Belmont a few years ago before Padma was Ravenclaw Queen. They were nobles, but traditionally Gryffindors. 

“A noble house, old but with limited influence, usually sorted into Gryffindor.” Padma recited from memory, having committed important information about all the noble families soon after gaining the Ravenclaw crown. “They don’t usually affect us.”

“They might now,” Luna said vaguely, “their youngest at Hogwarts-“ she stopped herself rather abruptly, her posture tensing and her already wide eyes becoming nearly saucer-like, “Could we have this conversation elsewhere?” She asked seriously, making eye contact with Padma for the first time since coming into the tower, “There’s an infestation of Blibbering Humdingers.”

Maria scoffed, Su swatting her in response. Padma ignored them. “Of course, Luna,” she said reassuringly, “we can talk in my personal sitting room.” Turning to the previously ignored girls, Padma dismissed them, “We will talk later, Su. You and Maria are free to go.”

Going to the bookshelf by the first set of bay windows, Luna on her heels, Padma grasped the spine of  _ Encyclopædia Britannica, Volume X _ , and tilted it upwards, releasing the catch lock on the door to her private suite of rooms. The entire shelf swung inward, revealing to the common room a glimpse of Padma’s private domain. Draped silk hangings, low couches, and tasteful papasans, an abundance of large cushions, with an incense burner hidden in a corner- it was Padma’s sanctuary and refuge, to which only her closest friends had access.

She settled in her favorite papasan in the corner of the room, Luna choosing to assume the lotus position on the coffee table nearby. “Is this better?” Padma asked, knowing well of Luna’s abilities and her tics, openly displaying the interest she had kept hidden in the common room.

“Much better,” Luna said brightly, “I think Maria was summoning the Blibbering Humdingers- she really is a nasty person, Padma. Some of the things she says to me are quite rude. I do question sometimes why you include her in your court.”

And there was Luna’s bluntness. Refreshing in a world where everyone hid behind comportment and decorum, but nonetheless uncomfortable at times. “She won’t be any longer,” Padma declared, “I had no idea how cruel of a person she was, but let’s get back on topic. What did you see in the Viaduct courtyard that involved a Belmont?”

“Fiona is the name of the youngest, she’s a fifth year. She’s called for an Honor Duel between herself and Harry. It’s been a while since there’s been one of those.” Luna had moved out of lotus position and was currently in a headstand upon the thankfully sturdy table, her blonde hair making a curtain around her face.

Padma was astounded. It has been years since Hogwarts had seen an honor duel, the last one happening in her fourth year that saw Potter becoming the youngest King in well over a century. “When has it been called for?” she asked, hoping Luna remembered that vital detail.

“Next Friday, I believe,” Luna said, “after classes end for the day.”

Good. That gave Padma a little over a week to prepare. No doubt Potter would come to seek her counsel, as Padma was known for her charms knowledge in the same way her twin controlled the Hogwarts gossip machine. 

⁂

Music played softly out of a gramophone in the corner of the well-lit and, thankfully private, dungeon. Inside, and away from his stifling housemates, Slytherin King Xander Lofthouse practiced the tango with his cousin, Xenia. It was a scandalous dance, one rarely performed at the usual gauntlet of balls and soirees, but Xander needed something to cement his position as King to the Slytherin Alumni, and dancing the tango with his cousin at the Ministry’s Yule Ball was the most audacious and calculated move he could do. 

“Again, Xander.” Xenia snapped, stopping abruptly in the middle of a corte. “You  _ never  _ step back with your right foot in a corte. Have you not been listening to a thing I’ve been teaching you?”

If it had been anyone but Xenia, Xander would have cursed them for their insolence. He was the King of Slytherin, not some errant child. Xenia, however, was more like a sister than a cousin to Xander, and she was an expert ballroom dancer. He had to get this dance perfect, or he would never be accepted by the Alumni, and if that meant enduring denigrating rebukes than so be it.

“Tell me again,” Xander said, trying to sound as patient as possible, as Xenia corrected the position of his hand on her back with an irritated huff. He had weeks until the Ball, but come Yule, it had to be muscle memory.

Xenia cleared her throat, her eyes flashing with annoyance (she had taught him this step three times already), “You take a step back with your left foot, as I take a step forward with my right.” She took a step forward, forcing him to do as she wished, “We hold the lunge for two beats then,” she started drawing her bent leg out of the lunge, Xander hurriedly doing the same, “draw our bent legs up to finish form.”

Xander nodded as they broke the position, hoping the information would stick this time. He flicked his wand at the gramophone, the music switching to the early beats of the piece. Xander held his hand out in what Xenia referred to as ‘high position’, “Shall we practice again?”

Before his cousin could respond, a series of sharp raps sounded on the door, irritation flowing through Xander. Who in Salazar’s name had found him and, more importantly, why was he being interrupted? Only his innermost circle (Blaise Zabini, Julian Vaisey, and Guinevere Darcy) knew where he was and were under strict orders to only disturb him if something drastic were to occur. There would be hell to pay, Xander decided, as this particular dungeon was not common knowledge. 

Xenia had the gramophone off and vanished to the trunk in her room before Xander could even order her to do so. Clamping down on his magic, so it wouldn’t be floating about him in a visible, livid aura, the King of Slytherin stalked to the door, wand drawn. Opening it a sliver revealed the dark face of Zabini and the extraordinarily pale face of Rosalind Rosier. “You need to have an excellent reason for bringing along Rosier and disturbing me, Zabini,” Xander demanded, his eyes narrowed.

Zabini’s face was impassive, as was the norm, “Rosier has some interesting news, King.” he said, “Interesting enough to warrant disturbing you.” As Xander opened the door enough to slide out and join the two in the hall, Zabini bumped the Rosier girl on the shoulder, “Tell him what you saw.” he ordered, the girl nodding quickly, still looking petrified.

“Fiona Belmont accosted King Potter in the Viaduct courtyard just after classes let out,” the young girl stuttered, “Interrupted his conversation with the Mudblood and one of the Weasleys to demand an honor duel.”

Xander’s rage was replaced with intrigue. Honor duels, as opposed to the other forms of duels, did not happen often at Hogwarts, and it was even more of a rarity for a House Ruler to be directly involved. King Potter, already infamous for too many reasons to name, had held his position since Xander was a second year. It was unlikely he would lose his crown, but nonetheless fascinating that he was to be challenged by a younger member of his house.

“When?” Xander asked, leaning against the stone, “And what are the stakes?” Those pieces of information were the most important to know, especially for a Slytherin King who could never appear to be uninformed in front of his court. 

“Next Friday, after classes let out for the day, my King.” Rosier said quickly, “Winner gets the Gryffindor crown and loser is required to give a public apology.”

“This information is appreciated.” Xander said, “You all are dismissed.”

Zabini bowed fluidly and Rosier bobbed a curtsey, the witch still looking somewhat terrified. Ever gallant, Zabini offered his arm, and the two left. 

Knowing Zabini, he would take Rosier on the longest path possible back to the Slytherin Common Room, ostenability to scare her out of sharing her experience with anyone. Xander though would make sure to show both of them favor in the next week- it would be amusing to see his Court and house scramble to figure out why. 


	2. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been beta-read, unless you count the wonderful princess_evans_addict giving it a read through, so apologies in advance for any mistakes. I didn't exactly plan for things to end the way that they did, but the muse had other ideas.

The castle had been in a flurry of gossip for days about the announced Honor duel between Gryffindor’s King, Harry Potter, and a relatively unknown fifth year, Fiona Belmont. Finally, though, the day had come. 

A large crowd of students had clustered around The Quad, where all formal duels took place, waiting for the arrival of the duelists and the Kings and Queens of Hogwarts’ other houses, whose presence was required at any duel involving a House Crown.

Xander Lofthouse, the stocky fifth year who was the new King of Slytherin arrived first. Susan Bones, a regal seventh year and Queen of Hufflepuff arrived next. She and Xander nodded to each other and took their places on the opposite sides of the ward stones, each standing close enough that the hems of their robes touched the ancient stones. 

Harry Potter and Padma Patil, King and Queen of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, respectively, arrived next conferring quietly. All except Harry, who was in dragonhide dueling robes, wore the ornate ceremonial robes of the House Kings and Queens.Undoubtedly, Harry had come to Padma, who was well known for her vast repository of charms, for something to give him a leg up in the duel, not that he needed much of one. 

The Quad was filled with students, and even a few of the younger professors and the anticipatory excitement was palpable; watching the Potter Heir duel was a sight to behold, and one that the castle hadn’t seen since he won Gryffindor’s crown. Everyone was just waiting for the challenger, Fiona Belmont.

Just as the chatter in the crowd was starting to rise, Fiona arrived, looking slightly pale. Anyone with eyes though could see her hatred for the Gryffindor King radiating off of her. Dressed in an old pair of dueling robes that almost looked homemade, she didn’t say a word to anyone.

She and Harry stepped into the dueling ring and stood in the center circle, close enough to touch the other, each with rigid postures. Unlike modern dueling rings, which were more rectangular in shape, the Quad’s ring was Pictish in design with a small circle enclosed by a large oval.

Padma Patil pulled a scroll out of her robes and unfurled it, “Today, Friday, October the seventh, 1997, Fiona Belmont, of House Gryffindor, called an Honor Duel between her and Gryffindor’s King, Heir Henry Potter-” scattered applause rang out at Harry’s given name, and Padma waited for it to die down before continuing.

“The duel was called on the grounds of honor. It has been alleged that House Potter has slandered the honor of House Belmont.” Padma rolled up the scroll and stepped back, her role done.

“Standard rules for an Honor Duel apply.” Xander called out, “Use of the Unforgivable Curses and Class X spells are prohibited. The duel will last until one has possession of another’s wand. The winner receives the Crown of House Gryffindor and the loser is required to give a public apology to the victor. The Rules have been read, duelists, you can begin.”

Xander stepped back and joined the Queens as they all tapped their wands on the wardstones, causing the ancient magic to flare to life. In a steady, measured pace the protective magic of the wardstones became corporal and rose into the air, ensconcing the dueling ring in a shimmering dome of translucent magic.

Harry and Fiona each bowed at the waist with their wand arms crossing their chest and extending in rigid lines parallel to the ground. Each turned and took exactly fifteen paces in a straight line, coming to stand at either end of the dueling ring. Curt nods of the head had dueling etiquette satisfied, causing each of the House Rulers to send sparks into the air.

The duel had begun.

Fiona started out first, casting a bevy of spells in quick succession. The crowd watched in eager quiet as they rushed towards Harry, who had yet to move a muscle. Fiona smirked, believing that her spells would decimate Harry, and the Quad was filled with noise- why had he not moved a muscle, bothered to cast a single spell?

The spell chain came within millimeters of Harry, the force of them ruffling his hair, before dissipating with nary a sound. Without sparing a glance at the face of his opponent, who is utterly dismayed, Harry goes on the advance.

Casting a Cornish shield with his left hand as Fiona starts to cast in rapid desperation, Harry starts with a knockback jinx that Fiona dives out of the way of. A sharp jab of his wand and a barely heard whisper has the ground under Fiona’s feet form into deep furrows, causing her to fall.

The watching crowd gasps as Harry successfully casts a wind spell that picks up the dirt of the dueling ring and turns the area into a dust-filled tornado. Fiona can be heard swearing profusely and the red light of a Stunner is sent in Harry’s direction, missing him by millimeters; she may be outclassed, but the youngest Belmont has an impressive aim. 

An Aguamenti by Fiona has the dirt of the dueling ring transformed into mud, but her triumph at stopping Harry’s dust tornado is short-lived as he deftly jumps into the air and casts a hardening spell, his feet landing on firm earth while hers are ensconced within.

“Do you concede?” Harry asked, some arrogance leaking into the mein he kept carefully controlled from the rush of magic. He circled around her, close enough for her to hear his hushed tone, but far enough out of her reach.

For one with her feet trapped in mud, Fiona didn’t back down.

She spat, a gob of her saliva landing on the toe of Harry’s boot. “This isn’t over until one of us has the other’s wand, Potter,” she snarled, “or were the rules of the duel too complex for you to understand?” She shot a round of stunners at Harry, only for them all to be absorbed by his still-active Cornish shield.

It was that moment when Harry realized this was not going to be over until something drastic was done. Belmont was going to go at him until she was magically exhausted; there would be no concession, no acceptance of defeat from this stubborn witch. 

Harry shook his head, “Fine,” he said in an undertone, “we’ll do this your way.” 

He didn’t want to do this. 

Sirius and Remus had trained Harry for years in defensive magic, including wordless-wandless and simultaneous casting, which the wider wixen world believed to be monumentally challenging magic. Magic that a 16-year-old wizard should not be able to do- there was a reason that Sirius and Remus were the only wix alive who knew the full breadth of Harry’s abilities. 

But Harry could not let this ridiculous mess go on for any longer. All he was doing at this point was pandering to Belmont’s ego and victim complex and giving Hogwarts enough gossip to last the next two years. He had no desire to end his final year as Gryffindor King with dissent in his House. It had taken years for things to reach the peace they were at now and Harry was going to be the first Gryffindor Ruler to pass his Crown peacefully.

With grim determination and an apology to his guardians for the furor he was going to cause, Harry snapped his fingers. 

Fiona Belmont slumped forwards, knocked out cold with surprise etched onto her face as her wand flew into Harry’s open palm. In the sheer silence of the Quad, Harry was positive that everyone heard the sound of wood meeting flesh. 

The magic of the wards dissipated as the ancient stones recognized that the duel was over. With an imperceptible shake of his head, as if he were shaking himself back into reality, Xander was the first of the House Rulers to recover. 

“King Potter wins the honor duel!” He called out to the still silent Quad before crossing his wand in front of his chest and bowing to Harry.

That managed to shake Susan and Padma out of their shocked states. Both dropped into deep curtseys, with Susan folding her arms so she was in a formal Avalon Curtsey. This was likely the first time an Avalon Curtsey had been performed since the court of King Arthur, which for Harry was a foreboding indicator of the consequences of his actions.

This definitely changed every one of long-term plans Sirius, Remus, and Harry developed- and all the contingency plans too. 

Harry was going to be in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments bring me joy, especially in these times (being a new nurse during a pandemic is hard), so let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me happy, so please share your thoughts!
> 
> I am very aware of the fact that it has been more than a year since I posted last, and nursing school is entirely to blame. Now that I am done, and the only thing standing between me and my RN are my boards I should, theoretically, have more time to write again.
> 
> Also! If anyone is good at writing dueling scenes, I could use some help. The next chapter covers the duel is halfway done and writing duels is something I don't have a lot of experience in.


End file.
